Guardian
by L100Meganium
Summary: What really happened on that night 150 years ago, when the Brass Tower burned to the ground? How were Lugia and Ho-Oh involved? And why, after all these years, have they come together again? LegendaryShipping Oneshot, Lugia x Ho-Oh!


**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone! Meganium here with my sixth Legendary Pokémon Paring story!

Well, after quite a long delay (sorry about that!), I have finally written my Lugia/Ho-Oh, also known as LegendaryShipping, fic! This one was definitely the hardest to write so far. I must have started writing it about ten times before I got anywhere! I hope you will read the whole thing, despite the prologue seeming unrelated and long. But I thought it was necessary for the reader to understand what really happened when the Brass Tower burned down, and how it relates to the story 150 years later. By the way, the descriptions of the Trainers and their Pokémon were left deliberately vague in the Prologue, since we don't know exactly what the three Legendary Beasts were before they perished in the fire. So yes, I did that on purpose. ;)

I hope you like this story as much as my others! Enjoy, and thank you so much for clicking! :)

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>What I say is true:  
>I do not own Pokémon.<br>It's in a haiku! 

* * *

><p><span>Guardian<span>

==Prologue==

In a city known as Ecruteak, three young Trainers met at a crossroads in the streets.

One young man was hasty and quick-tempered, and had a Pokémon to match, its red pelt seeming to give off an anxious, fiery glow.

The second human was the first's rival, and was equally as stubborn as the first. His temper flared up quickly, but was always over in just as short a time. His most trusted Pokémon seemed to reflect this nature, yellow in color and quick as lightning.

The final Trainer was a calm, even-tempered young man, and traveled with the second. He often attempted to soothe his friend's pugnacious nature, but was never discouraged when he failed. His chosen Pokémon was just as gentle as he, its blue coat as peaceful and placid as a quiet lake.

This day, another confrontation had broken out between the first young man and his rival, quickly escalating into a fight from which neither would back down.

"Are you afraid?" the first young man asked of his rival, aiming to taunt him into accepting his reckless dare.

"I fear nothing!" the other asserted defiantly, eyes narrowed. "I only believe that the Tower is a foolish place for a battle." His Pokémon, who stood by his side, nodded assent, but the tense look on its face suggested that it was itching for a fight.

"I must agree," the third companion chimed in, trying to soothe the other two once again. "A storm is brewing, and we ought to seek shelter."

"Cowards, both of you," the first young man spat contemptuously. The fire Pokémon at his side seemed to echo his statement, spitting a tiny lick of flame. "Follow me to the Brass Tower if you are brave enough to fight me! My Pokémon and I await you." Without another word, he turned and stalked off, his Pokémon trotting at his heels. Above, the gray sky gave a great rumble.

"Insolent braggart," the second young man growled, clenching his fists. "I will show him that I am not a one to be trifled with!" He followed in the direction of the first young man, his yellow Pokémon following closely behind.

"Wait!" his friend called after him, he and his blue Pokémon trailing after. "You must not go there. He is only trying to goad you into a fight. Do you know how dangerous it will be to fight up there?"

The other young man stopped where he stood, not facing his friend. "I know," he said calmly. "But I cannot allow him to suggest that I am a coward. We have worked long and hard to prove our worth, and he is jeopardizing our reputation. It is unacceptable."

"Please, do not be so foolish," his friend pleaded. A deep rumble sounded above them again, and both young men looked to the sky, where the clouds looked heavy and malevolent. "If you go to the tower," he continued, "You may not come back. This is a bad storm. My Pokémon can feel it." Indeed, the Pokémon at his side looked rigid, tense, but somehow invigorated. It must have been able to sense that the life-giving rain was coming.

"I must go," the other repeated. "He has insulted us for the last time." He looked down at his Pokémon for support, and the yellow creature nodded in response, electricity sparking from its body, though its face looked uneasy. It probably sensed the severity of the storm as well, but was putting aside its fears for its Master. The Trainer smiled and walked toward his destination, determination showing through in every confident step he took.

Left alone, the third young man stared after his companion. Above, the first drops of rain started to fall, and the third young man's Pokémon gave a little cry of happiness at the feeling of the rain. However, upon seeing its Trainer's face, the Pokémon's expression became grim once more. "You know what we must do," he said to his Pokémon companion, staring after his friend. It wasn't a question. The blue creature merely nodded mutely. It would defend its Pokémon friend—and its Trainer too—with all its might, no matter the consequences. Silently, then, the third young man ran to catch up with his friend.

The clouds had reached their limit and began to release their heavy burden, rain falling down first in drops, and then in heavy sheets that blanketed the city in a gray mist. The third young man ran faster, relying on his knowledge of the city to find his way to the Tower since the mist obscured his view. His Pokémon ran effortlessly by his side, its blue pelt a vivid beacon in the gray shroud and its eyes burning with renewed energy.

Finally, they reached their destination. Wasting no time, the Trainer and his Pokémon hurried through the doorway, climbing the many steps that led to the top of the tower. The Trainer's Pokémon was a bit faster than he was on the steps, often bounding up them a few at a time and then turning back to wait for its master with a curious expression, wondering why Master was taking so long when the rain, the energizing rain, was falling all around them.

The Trainer could hear the sounds of battle as they reached the top of the tower. Already, his friend and his friend's rival were embroiled in a fierce battle. Their Pokémon were swift and sure, but the third Trainer's blue Pokémon twitched its ears, sensing the other two Pokémon's uneasiness.

"Ember!" the first Trainer bellowed, his face flushed with battle. His Pokémon obeyed, spitting a vivid red-orange flame. The second Trainer's Pokémon gave a cry of surprise and dodged the burning tongue, landing lightly on its feet and panting with effort. The flame, not hitting its target, sailed past and hit a wooden beam behind where the yellow Pokémon had been standing, and red spots began to glow brightly on the spot.

"Fools!" the third Trainer spat, rushing over to the smoldering spot and having his Pokémon put out the embers before they could spread. "Do you not see how dangerous this is?"

His friend ignored him. "Thundershock!" he commanded, and his Pokémon moved with terrible swiftness, its body crackling with electricity. It collided with the red Pokémon, and they tumbled together to the floor, crying out in pain.

"Do not let it get away!" the first Trainer called, and his fire Pokémon bit the other Pokémon's ear before it could get away. The electric Pokémon yowled and twisted, attempting to free itself, but the red Pokémon held tenaciously on, spitting red embers as it remained latched to the other creature's ear.

"Fight back!" the second Trainer countered, and his Pokémon glowed and sparked with yellow energy, making the first Pokémon yelp and let go. Above, a huge flash of lightning illuminated the windows, while a crash of thunder tumbled in after.

"Please, both of you!" the third young man shouted. "The storm is worsening. We must find cover!" His Pokémon cried out in agreement, its coat twitching as it sensed the severity of the storm. But the two young men did not heed their companion, and continued their senseless fight, shouting their commands over the roar of the thunder.

Suddenly, the second Trainer's Pokémon stood rigid, its ears pointing straight up and its eyes wide as every hair on its body seemed to stretch toward the high ceiling. A deafening stillness had fallen so quickly—the Pokémon let out a warning cry, but it was too late—

A flash, more brilliant than anything the three Trainers had ever seen, and a crash, louder than they had ever heard, burst through the ceiling, throwing them all back into the wall and leaving them dazed and charred. As they struggled to sit upright, it barely registered that a ten-foot wide spot on the floor was alive with dancing orange flames. But the red Pokémon cried out in recognition, and the others noticed it at last. It took a moment to react, because they were all so dazed by the blows to their heads and bodies, but finally the red Pokémon's Trainer sprang into action.

"Fire!" he shouted, scrambling to his feet and pulling at his rival's arm. His rival groaned, his eyes fluttering open. The first Trainer pulled the second to his feet, and they both hauled up the third young man, who had taken the worst blow. Their Pokémon were stunned, but not injured—they followed their Masters swiftly as they hurried down the steps, the fire rapidly spreading to engulf the entire floor. Upon racing down the steps, they found that the blackened hole from the lightning strike extended down to every floor, and flames licked the edges of all of them, quickly climbing higher and higher.

"Hurry!" cried the second Trainer, trying to rush his friend onward. The water Pokémon's Trainer's gaze was unfocused and dull, and his movements were sluggish. He nodded at his friend's pleading, however, and allowed himself to be dragged down floor after floor, the fire Pokémon and his Trainer in the lead.

They had reached the first floor when something above them made a terrible groaning sound. "The support has become unstable!" the first Trainer panted. "Hurry, we have to get out of here before this Tower collapses!" He doubled back and took the water Pokémon Trainer's other arm, helping to drag him toward the entrance. The three's Pokémon ran at their heels, prancing and stepping nervously as they felt the danger all around them.

Suddenly, with a great _CRACK,_ a support beam snapped, angry flames consuming it hungrily, and it fell sideways onto the floor with a mighty_ SLAM_, making the floor rumble.

The Trainers cried out the names of their Pokémon, for they had been trapped on the other side of the burning beam, and their Pokémon answered back, terror and desperation in their voices.

"My Pokémon!" the water Pokémon's trainer slurred, lurching toward the beam urgently. The other two trainers held him back as he struggled in vain.

"There's nothing we can do. It is too dangerous!" the electric Pokémon's trainer panted, and there were clean streaks on his dirt-covered face from where tears were beginning to fall.

"NO!" the injured Trainer protested, struggling harder. But no matter how he kicked and screamed, the other two Trainers knew it was hopeless. The flames were climbing higher and higher, and the beam separated them from their Pokémon across the whole floor.

"We have to get out of here," the first Trainer choked, and his rival nodded, dragging their companion with them, who was still screaming and sobbing his Pokémon's name, the most stubborn and emotional of the three for the first time. They breathed deeply as they exited the Tower, instantly becoming drenched in the pouring rain, the rumbling thunder drowning out the desperate cries of the Pokémon trapped within. The third Trainer collapsed on his hands and knees on the ground, completely broken and shaking with the force of his crying. The first and second Trainer gazed at each other, their heartbreak clear in their eyes, vowing silently to never do something so foolish again.

They stood in the rain for quite some time, watching the Tower burn, the dirt on their faces washed away with rain and tears.

"Do you think they know?" the third Trainer finally choked, wiping his nose as he stood beside his companions. "That we did not want to leave them?" His voice broke on the second-to-last word, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, hiding his face as more tears rolled down his face.

"They know," the first Trainer assured quietly, his conviction steadying his voice. "They must."

The second Trainer put his arm around his friend. "Come on," he said, comfortingly. "Let us go far away from this terrible place."

The flames were slowly quieting now, quenched by the heavy rain of the storm, their frantic dance slowing to a more subdued, but still hypnotic, cadence. As the three Trainers turned away from the dying Tower, a brilliant rainbow bloomed between the dark clouds in the clearing sky behind their backs.

(-o-)

At the northernmost part of Ecruteak City lay the remains of a once-magnificent tower.

Its roof had holes in it, and there were broken floorboards and support beams all over the floors, such that going too far up into it was hazardous. Most of the wood remaining was blackened and scorched, testament to the ancient fire that had ravaged the tower. Long ago, it had stood tall and majestic, and been the roosting place of a legend.

Now, two great, taloned feet latched on to its top, resting from a long flight. The enormous rainbow-colored phoenix surveyed her favorite old haunt with fondness—and sadness. Below her claws, the roof felt tenuous and weak, and she dared not roost here too long. The city was asleep; the sky was deep blue and dotted with stars, and the only lights in the whole city came from the Pokémon center and the Pokémon Mart. She was not quite sure why she was here again. For some reason, she always found herself being drawn back to Ecruteak, back to this place, back to the once-beautiful Brass Tower. Now it was the Burnt Tower, only a shadow of its former self and a reminder of the devastating power of nature.

The Rainbow Pokémon's searching eyes locked on a shadowy figure in the distance—one that was rapidly drawing closer. Ho-Oh knew who it was before it drew close enough to see clearly. A huge shape, dragonlike and birdlike at once, was winging its way toward the top of the tower, its silvery feathers glowing the same color as the moon in the starlight. Its wings were vast, almost hand-like, their tips spread apart as if extending fingers to the sky, and its back was ridged with blunt, rectangular blue-black spikes that matched the color of the midnight sky.

"Lugia," she said quietly in greeting, dipping her red-and-gold head as the great silver bird touched down beside her.

"It has been long, Ho-Oh," he responded, adjusting his wings and surveying her with keen deep-red eyes. "Over one hundred and fifty years."

"Yes," Ho-Oh agreed, nodding her magnificently plumed head. It _had_ been a long time. And yet here he was, unannounced, flying to their favorite old haunt on the same night she had decided to. They were, Ho-Oh thought to herself, of a very like mind.

They sat in silence for a time, looking out at Ecruteak City solemnly. Finally, Lugia broke the silence. "You never explained why you visited my Tower that day long ago." That was just like Lugia—he was always very authoritative and to-the-point. She smiled inwardly at the familiarity of talking with him again, but kept her outward appearance expressionless.

"I visited your tower for the same reason I visit anyplace—It was below and I desired a resting place." He glanced at her dubiously, but she did not meet his gaze, keeping her eyes fixed on the other Tower across town, the Tower she had once claimed as her own. Now, it was rare for her to visit the Tin Tower, newly rechristened the Bell Tower. She just did not feel as connected to it anymore, even if it was built for her.

"A more territorial Pokémon would not allow you here, even after all the damage this place has endured," Lugia said pointedly.

"A more territorial Pokémon would make it a point to visit their territory more than once every one hundred and fifty years," she countered calmly, and he nodded his great head solemnly, as if he had expected such an answer from her.

A long silence followed. Ho-Oh did not glance over at her counterpart, but he seemed intrigued with her, not breaking his gaze. Ho-Oh's eyes remained fixed on the moon, so alike in color to the Pokémon next to her.

"Why, Ho-Oh," Lugia said finally, very softly, "did you resurrect those Pokémon on that day? I have wondered it for a very long time."

She sighed. She knew this question had been coming. "I do not know," she answered. "My heart simply bled for them. Led into this Tower against their instincts in that storm due to the foolishness of humans, perishing in the flames because of the folly of man… I could not bear to see it."

"Ho-Oh," he said, that disbelieving tone back in his voice. "You take pity on no one. Why those three meaningless Pokémon? Why, in the heart of that storm, did you choose to return?" His eyes bored into her; she could feel them scanning over her, taking in the vivid reds and golds and greens that glittered dimly in the night.

She opened her beak to respond, but closed it again, choosing her words carefully. "I thought," she said after a time, "that the storm was your doing. Was it not?"

He was silent, which was enough of an answer for her. "You meant the storm as a warning to humans against senseless violence, not a punishment, did you not?" she queried, allowing her eyes to rest on him for the first time. An expression of shock crossed his face, and Ho-Oh felt a small surge of pride that she had guessed correctly. She allowed none of her pleasure to show on her impassive face, however, and merely turned away from him again. "I could not let innocent Pokémon die because of a mistake you made."

If he had not known Ho-Oh for a very long time, Lugia would have been offended. But she knew he knew what she really meant. It had been a gesture of kindness—she had been covering for his mistakes and making things right. Still, she detected uneasiness in her companion as he shifted, ruffling his feathers ever so slightly.

"It was not your place to play my guardian, Ho-Oh," he said importantly, averting his eyes in embarrassment.

"No, I don't suppose it was," the Rainbow Pokémon replied mildly, not threatened in the slightest.

They were silent again, and through the silence passed all the things that they refused to say. She knew he had fled after causing the storm. He had been horrified at his own power. Scared by it. Ho-Oh understood—she still had trouble understanding how much power she held. It had not been those three Pokémon that Ho-Oh had taken pity on: it had been Lugia. Lugia, and his cowardice; Lugia, and his failure to correct his mistake. He had run away, retreated to the bottom of the ocean for one hundred and fifty years, struggling to understand the magnitude of his powers and the devastation they had wrought. She understood that fear. She had stepped in where he had failed to.

"I am grateful, Ho-Oh," he said at last, and his voice was slightly choked. She looked over at him in surprise to find that he was looking down at his feet, his eyes sad and intense. She blinked. Lugia was not one to express gratitude lightly.

"I was merely doing my duty as guardian of the skies," she justified primly. At this, the Diving Pokémon shook his head slightly, a small smile spreading on his face.

"Of course," he conceded. He adjusted his wings awkwardly, muttering his next statement as if a little embarrassed by it. "It just seems that on that night, you were guardian of much more."

"Do not be ridiculous," she scoffed, but her voice was softened. If she let on that she had been trying to protect him, he would be impossibly smug. She could not allow him the pleasure of knowing that she cared anything for him. Covering her newfound awkwardness, she stretched her neck around and preened a shoulder delicately, which was unnecessary, because her feathers were always immaculate.

He smiled at her, warmth glowing in the usually-cold eyes as she continued to preen, now smoothing the perfectly-smooth feathers on her snowy-white chest. He surveyed the sky again briefly, then spoke again, his tone serious. "I will go somewhere I can cause no destruction. Far out at sea, there is a group of islands, sequestered from the surrounding waters by violent whirlpools. I will hone my abilities, and maybe someday, when I am stronger and more disciplined, I will be fit to roam the skies of Ecruteak once more."

She nodded. "That is a noble plan, Lugia." He was looking at her again, and she sensed he had another question to ask her. He kept drawing in breath as if to begin, but then would change his mind and say nothing. "If there is something you wish to say to me, you should say it before you fly away to isolate yourself," she prompted.

"Well," he started, "I suppose I just wondered… what will _you_ do, Ho-Oh?" She knew the question was important to him, for he was gazing at her intently and awaiting her response.

"I will fly," she answered simply, lifting her head to the sky thoughtfully so that the green ring around her neck was visible. "Fly until I am content in knowing that humankind is not a complete disappointment; that they can live with kindness, compassion, and friendship . I will fly until I know that Love still exists in this world."

"I know it does," he assured, so quietly that she was not sure if she was supposed to have heard it. Still, he was gazing at her, his red eyes full of a meaning that she couldn't understand—or perhaps was afraid to. She gazed back at him, meeting his eyes for the first time, and tried to convey everything that she was too dignified to say aloud.

Ho-Oh wished they could drop the formalities and say everything plainly—perhaps things would not be so awkward between them if they did not have to act like the living legends they were. Perhaps she would not be so ashamed to admit that she had done what she had done for him, and he would not be too proud to admit that he would have done the same for her. But they had jobs to do, and neither was willing to give those duties up.

While the colorful Pokémon was engrossed in these thoughts, she hardly noticed the moon-colored bird drew closer to her until his scent washed over her—the salty, sweet scent of the sea mixed with the ozone-like smell of a storm. Before she could process what was happening, he was bending close to her, pressing his head against hers in a gentle caress, the ridges above his eyes rubbing against her cheek pleasantly, the simple, tender gesture saying all the things they could not say: _I am here for you. I have always been here._

She closed her eyes, letting the scent and the sensation rush through her, but all too soon, he was drawing away, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She knew what his expression meant: _We will meet again._

He flapped his wings powerfully and lifted off, leaving her in solitude. Ho-Oh suppressed the pang of regret that sprang up within her as she watched him fly away, his silver body blending in with the brilliance of the moon as he flew near it. She knew he would be back, someday.

Until then, she would guard these skies, because it was her duty. But it was not her only one.

_I will always watch over you._

She kept watching as he flew to the horizon. Silently, she spread her own rainbow-colored wings wide and lifted off from the top of the tower, sweeping gracefully into the sky, the sky she loved and protected. A small tenderness swept through her as she thought about Lugia.

_I am your guardian too._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, I hope it was worth the wait, for all of you who wanted a Lugia/Ho-Oh! I certainly did my best. :) As for what's next, I'm working on the sister fic to Catch the Wind—the counterpart fic will be about Raikou's life as a Captured Pokmon. No telling when it will be up, but I hope you enjoyed this story in the meantime!  
>Thanks again for reading, and remember: Reviewers get a free Lava Cookie. ;)<p>

Also, just as an added request- if you haven't already, please vote in my poll on my profile! It's to determine which Legendary Pokémon Pairing gets a fic written about them next! So far, OrbShipping (Kyogre/Groudon) is the winner, but new choices have been added featuring Unova Pokémon, so please take a look and let me know what you'd like to see! It really does matter to me. :)


End file.
